DP-28
The [[wikipedia:Degtyaryov machine gun|'DP-28']] is a Russian light machine gun featured in most of the Russian WW2 campaigns in the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer This weapon is the Soviet light machine gun and support weapon of choice. It combines features of the other LMGs, those being high damage and accuracy, with features from support weapons, those being their relatively high ammo capacity and slower rate of fire. It can deal one-shot kills at any range with headshots, or three bodyshots otherwise, but tends to be very rare, and ammo very scarce. Multiplayer The DP-28 is issued to the Soviet team, and is their medium between a light machine gun and a support weapon. It can deal a one-shot headshot or two shot body-shot at close to medium-long range, but beyond that takes two headshots to kill, or five body shots. It's small magazine and long reload time (longer than the other light machine guns) can prove a problem, as the user will find themselves reloading often and spending much of their time reloading. However, its recoil is low and easy to control. Image:dp28_uo.png| Image:dp28iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The DP-28 is also a gun in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. It is available in most of the Russian missions, particularly when playing as Nikolai Badanov. The DP-28 is more or less the same as in Call of Duty: United Offensive - it has a top-loading pan magazine of 47 rounds and a slow rate of fire, making it more controllable than other machine guns, and does quite a lot of damage. A new feature, however, as with many Call of Duty: Finest Hour machine guns, is the bipod, which inhibits the guns movement, but makes it much more accurate. File:013 DP28.jpg Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The DP-28 is not available to the player in the singleplayer campaign. The only times it is seen in the campaign are during the missions Blood and Iron, used by a support gunner, and Ring of Steel, when one enters a T-34's machine gun turret, though it takes the form of a Browning M1919 .30 Cal machine gun. Multiplayer The DP-28 is unlocked at level 13. It is an effective machine gun with a decent fire rate and a large ammo capacity of 47 rounds. It is the first of the "large capacity" machine guns available to the player. It is suggested to quickly single shot at long range, burst fire in mid ranges, and fire in fully-automatic in close range to maintain accuracy. This weapon is the one of the more powerful machine guns and will kill in 3 hits kill at any distance (with exceptions such as penetration kills, against users with Juggernaut and/or Second Chance) and with Stopping Power it can kill with 2 hits at close to medium range. For a Machine Gun, the DP-28 has a low rate of fire, which can be beneficial for spraying and keeping players suppressed. Double Tap is counterintuitive, as it increases the already high recoil, resulting in ridiculous amounts of shots needed to kill even at medium range due to the recoil, thus Stopping Power is the better perk for increasing damage. The DP-28 does not do well in Hardcore, having high recoil and a low rate of fire, which are both detrimental to the "First shot" nature of Hardcore. Gallery 1 DP28.jpg|A DP28 in multiplayer 1 Roundhouse.jpg|A DP28 in Roundhouse Trivia * This and the Type 99 are the only Machine guns that are unavailable in Nazi Zombies. * The DP-28 is tied with the BAR for most damage (per round, but not per second) machine gun in World at War. * In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the DP-28 is mounted, one bullet fire would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. Video left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour